Jealous
by astia morichan
Summary: Wonwoo kesal saat melihat timeline-nya penuh dengan foto Mingyu bersama sexy dancer. Membuat ia kesal saat melihat Mingyu menjenguknya. Membuat Mingyu frustasi karena tidak sadar apa kesalahannya pada Wonwoo. YAOI. Meanie Couple. Mingyu X Wonwoo


**Teenage. Ehm T+ maybe?**

 **Romance**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **One Shot**

 **a/n: hanya khayalan nista saya yang bekerja mengerjakan cerita ini. udah pasti ooc. Yaoi pula. Ga suka? Back off dude! Saya udah warning yah!**

 **EnJOY!**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sekarang. Jemarinya bergerak menekan _scroll_ layar di _i-phone_ berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi menunjukan sebuah berita di akun _twitter_ miliknya. Begitupun dengan _instagramnya_. _Well_ , Wonwoo memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan karena hari ini ia harus berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama beberapa hari ke depan karena _gastritis_ miliknya, padahal Wonwoo mengira ia hanya mengalami _maag_ biasa. Tapi setelah ia memeriksa keadaannya malam itu, dan Mingyu yang dengan panik membawanya ke rumah sakit, Wonwoo tahu bahwa ia memiliki penyakit _gastritis_. Bukan _maag_ yang selama ini ia asumsikan sebagai penyakitnya. Akibat hal itu, Wonwoo sudah berada di rumah sakit selama lima hari- hampir seminggu. Wonwoo juga tidak bisa mengikuti acara promosi album, dan semua jadwal yang sudah _managernya_ siapkan akibat penyakitnya itu. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat Mingyu setiap hari. Mingyu hanya datang saat malam saja. Itu pun jika ia sempat. Akibatnya, Wonwoo merasa kesepian. Jeonghan Hyung yang biasanya selalu ada untuknya juga nampak sibuk seperti yang lainnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Mata Wonwoo membulat tak percaya saat ia melihat layar _i-phonenya_ yang melihatkan foto Mingyu yang menari bersama _sexy dance yeoja_ bertubuh _sexy._ Mingyu bahkan memeluk _yeoja_ sialan itu ! Wonwoo memang tidak bisa datang ke acara _Mbc_ kemarin malam karena ia masih harus istirahat. Dan Wonwoo juga tidak tahu dengan adegan yang akan Mingyu tampilkan tentang ini. Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya! Pantas saja Mingyu tidak menjenguknya kemarin malam. Mingyu pasti sibuk meladeni para _yeoja_ sialan itu. Ayolah siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada Mingyu? Mingyu itu sempurna!

"Sial!" Wonwoo menggerutu pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyimpan _i-phonenya_ di nakas. Wonwoo tidak ingin melihat timeline _twitter, instagram, dan juga weibo_ yang sekarang memanas dengan topik Mingyu bersama _sexy dance_. Well, walaupun Wonwoo akui tidak hanya Mingyu saja yang menari dengan beberapa _sexy dancer yeoja._ Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo kesal setengah mati, karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya tentang ini. Well. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Wonwoo malah berdenyut sakit. Lebih baik Wonwoo kembali tertidur dan melupakan apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Semoga saja ketika ia bangun, Wonwoo bisa melupakan berita yang ia baca barusan, dan melihat Mingyu sudah ada di depannya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata perlahan saat ia merasakan jemarinya di genggam dan di elus dengan lembut. Wonwoo tentu kenal dengan sentuhan hangat ini. Matanya mengerjap lucu, saat mencoba memfokuskan _retinanya_ pada sosok yang ada di depannya. Saat ini, Wonwoo bisa melihat sosok Mingyu yang hanya mengenakan kaos polos putih dan juga celana jeans _levis_ —duduk di samping ranjangnya. Manik obisidian hitam kelam milik Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Hyung?" Suara bariton Mingyu kembali membuat Wonwoo mengerjap dan sadar dengan keberadaan sosok Mingyu yang ada di depannya itu nyata. Bukanlah sebuah _delusi_ yang Wonwoo impikan saat ia akan tidur tadi.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Kali ini suara akan kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di telinga Wonwoo. Tatapan khawatir masih tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo mendecih pelan saat melihatnya. Kenapa Mingyu malah terlihat peduli sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya Mingyu lebih peduli pada _yeoja-yeoja_ sialan itu? _Shit!_ Wonwoo tidak peduli jika ia berpikiran _childish_ seperti sekarang. Wonwoo hanya tahu jika ia kesal karena Mingyu!

"Urus saja _yeoja_ yang kemarin malam kau peluk. Tidak usah memperdulikanku." Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Mingyu yang sekarang mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Seakan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Wonwoo bicarakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

" Bisakah kau pulang? Aku ingin sendiri. Seungcheol Hyung juga pasti sedang mencarimu." Nada bicara Wonwoo sangat datar, dan terkesan dingin. Mingyu tentu sangat tahu jika kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk dan kesal padanya. Tapi Mingyu tidak merasa ia mempunyai salah apapun.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Hyung. kau marah padaku?" Mingyu kembali bertanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bahu Wonwoo agar pemuda itu berbalik ke arahnya. Tapi Wonwoo tetap saja bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Mingyu, dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa salahku Hyung?" Mingyu mengacak surai coklatnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Wonwoo marah seperti ini. Mingyu pikir ia akan di berikan senyuman hangat penuh kerinduan dari Wonwoo saat melihatnya. Padahal Mingyu sudah menyempatkan datang tengah malam ke rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu juga mengabaikan perintah Seungcheol Hyung karena ingin segera bertemu dengan Wonwoo malam ini juga. Mingyu merindukannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang ia dapat? Wonwoo bahkan mengusirnya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, Gyu?!" Wonwoo berteriak kesal sambil berbalik ke arah Mingyu yang sekarang masih memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan." Wonwoo menghela napasnya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya mulai duduk di ranjang, dan menatap Mingyu dengan datar. "Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah Hyung! apa salahku?" Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo mendecih pelan. Sebelum memberinya tatapan kesal.

"Aku ingin tidur. Jangan mengganguku!"

"Hey.. Hyung.." Mingyu mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Kali ini ia duduk di atas ranjang, dengan Wonwoo yang masih diam bergeming di tempat. Tidak ingin menatap dirinya yang sekarang terlihat frustasi karena Wonwoo marah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak marah lagi?" Mingyu bertanya dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Wonwoo. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya, Wonwoo segera menepis tangan Mingyu menjauh.

"Pulanglah. Aku kesal melihatmu!" Wonwoo mulai berteriak kencang. Tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh. Tapi tentu saja Mingyu sama sekali tidak menjauh. Mingyu masih diam di tempatnya, walaupun tangan Wonwoo memukul dadanya dengan lemah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung." Bisikan lirih Mingyu hadiahkan, sebelum akhirnya menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium wangi menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo. Wangi Wonwoo memang memabukkan, dan selalu membuat Mingyu tenang saat menghirup aroma Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan aku." Wonwoo menggeram tak suka, sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya pada Mingyu.

"Katakan apa salahku." Pelukan Mingyu semakin erat. Ia mulai menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Wonwoo, dan memberikan kecupan kecil di sana.

"Kau bertanya apa salahmu, Kim Mingyu?! _Are you fucking insane, eoh?_ Lepakan aku! A-ah.." Ucpan Wonwoo terhenti saat Mingyu menghisap pelan lehernya. Lidah Mingyu bergerak sensual menjilat lekukan leher Wonwoo. Sial! Mingyu memang selalu tahu titik kelemahannya.

"Katakan, Hyung. aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku." Mingyu kembali mencium leher Wonwoo. Memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya yang kontras.

"Kau dan juga _sexy dancer_ sialan itu membuatku kesal!" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap wajah Mingyu yang sekarang membulatkan mulutnya, dengan mata mengerjap. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar.

"Kau melihatnya?" Dan Wonwoo kembali menggeram mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Kenapa Mingyu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah padanya?

"Tentu saja. Dan sekarang lepaskan aku!" Wonwoo kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Mingyu. Tapi yang ia dapat sekarang malah pelukan Mingyu yang semakin erat di pinggangnya. Wonwoo juga bisa mendengar kekehan yang Mingyu keluarkan. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal!

"Kau cemburu." Pernyataan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Cemburu? Apa Wonwoo benar-benar cemburu?

" _No. I'm not!_ Aku tidak cemburu!" Wonwoo kembali menegaskan bahwa ia memang tidak cemburu. Untuk apa ia cemburu? Wonwoo itu hanya kesal karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya tentang _sexy dancer_ itu.

" _Yes, you are_. Kau cemburu, Hyung." kekehan Mingyu kembali terdengar nyaring. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi, hemm?" Mingyu melonggaran pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik dagu Wonwoo sehingga pemuda itu mengadah ke arahnya. Memberikan tatapan kesal yang membuat Mingyu semakin cinta pada pemuda yang ada di pelukannya ini.

"Jangan pernah lagi melakukan itu. Kau mengerti?" Wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah saat mengetakan. Oh. Sekarang Wonwoo sudah tidak peduli jika ia di cap terlalu _over_ oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin melihat Mingyu- miliknya di sentuh oleh orang lain.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak tahu jika ada _sexy dancer_ saat itu. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh siapapun kecuali kau, Hyung." Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan saat cemburu seperti ini."

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Aku sama sekali tidak cemb-" Dan ucapan Wonwoo terhenti begitu saja saat Mingyu membungkamnya dengan ciuman hangatnya. Ciuman memabukkan yang selalu membuat Wonwoo melayang. Ah.. untung saja ini sudah malam, dan tidak akan ada perawat atau dokter yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mereka bisa berbagi erangan dan desahan di kamar rawat ini, tanpa ada yang tahu tentu saja.

 **FIN**

 **Oke saya tau ini gaje. Saya kezel liat Gyu di sentuh2 sama bitch jelata yang di mcb kemaren. Triple disgusting gitu yah. Mentang2 Wonie ga ada jadi Gyu bisa nakal. Oh ga bisa dahling. Kamu Cuma bisa di sentuh sama Wonie aja! Well, well saya tahu Baek Jiyoung yah namanya. well whatever lah yah. Yang jelas saya potek. Masbayu gitu? Masalah buat yu kalo saya nulis gini? Bukan bermaksud menjelekkan Jiyoung. tbh ini cuma fict loh dude! saya tidak pernah menyuruh kalian untuk suka dengan apa yang saya tulis. ga suka? back off! saya warning di awal kan?  
**

 **Bedeway treat me gentle masih vote yak. Wkwk.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **astia morichan**


End file.
